Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 April 2016
11:15 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 11:23 Ugh I absolutely hell a little bit ago so I will easily so best not to mess with me. 11:24 Hi Mike 11:27 had a bad of time a little bit ago I will easily get mad please don't get me mad I had a trip though literally to the devil and back a little bit ago was a living dead area��. 11:28 ugh I hate people who get on my neveres. 11:29 Well, just a little note, so yell or sware at people in the chat if your mad. You could accidentally sware at a admin, which could get you banned. 11:30 *dont yell 11:32 Also, best not to get mad at my friends. Some of my friends are going through some rough times, and having someone yelling at them won't make it better. So, be careful about what you say and do. 11:33 I'm a chat mod. So, if I catch you doing any of that stuff, I will not hesitate to kick or even ban you. 11:34 I'm talking to you, Crystal Morrow. 11:36 One wrong move, and you are off of this wiki. 11:38 v 11:38 Hi Snu 11:38 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs 11:38 :3 11:39 aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! 11:39 Eyyyyyyyyyyy 11:39 * The Real PTLD-93 crashes through the chat ceiling 11:39 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 11:40 Ow 11:43 Guys, gettin spammy. 11:43 Chill a bit. 11:43 The "Eyyyyyy"'s? 11:44 the y's. 11:44 * HyperSnowpoxia scrolls up 11:44 k 11:44 * HyperSnowpoxia whines 11:45 ? 11:45 what 11:45 dont you mean Yhines? 11:45 no 11:45 ba dum tsh 11:45 Oh god 11:45 I see the pun 11:45 I SEE IT 11:45 AHAHAHAHA YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME PUN AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH (what the fuck is wrong with me) 11:45 I don't think Snow liked the pun tho 11:46 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 11:46 Hi Crit 11:47 gtg bai 11:55 * HyperSnowpoxia scrolls up 11:55 did like no one see the spam 11:55 im sorry pltd 11:55 but i have to 11:58 i must leave for a bit 11:58 ill be back 11:59 ey bbys 12:03 aaaaaand chat is ded 12:55 anal 01:00 brb 01:07 Hey 01:11 I replied to your disccusion. 01:12 am back 01:39 tupar 01:39 a 01:39 XxX0PTICFAZEMLGSHOTXxX is my alt, so if that account posts oc's to the oc collection, they're mine, just made on a different account 01:39 ok 01:40 the only reason why i'm making more oc's because 1. i'm bored 2. i need more for the story 01:40 one is racimo who is VERY IMPORTANT to the story. 01:40 c00l 01:40 anyways, once you put OFMG's oc's up, put XxXWTBXxX Part 2 Under it 01:41 ok 01:41 anyways thx 01:41 also 01:41 ass 01:41 anal 01:42 chatlogger plz 01:42 pllSSS 01:46 PLS 01:46 * HyperSnowpoxia sits 01:46 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx sits also 01:46 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx desires the colorful text 01:47 test 01:47 omg 01:47 nvm 01:47 there orange is pretty 01:48 orange 01:48 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx throws a orange at Tuparman 01:48 * Tuparman takes orange 01:48 * Tuparman then inserts orange 01:48 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx throws 5 at the same time 01:48 into another orange 01:49 * Tuparman anushole 01:49 Glad I'm not in this fight 01:49 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx wants to put him in 01:49 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx slaps Old Po 01:49 Leave me out of this 01:49 fite me irl ill rekt u m80 01:50 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx drop-kicks, elbow-slams, then slaps with giant hand Old Po 01:50 I WONT GIVE YOU THE BOP IT 01:50 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx grabs his neck 01:50 thefuckyousay 01:51 Don't get me in the fight 01:51 * Tuparman throws ti pob into wtb's mouth 01:51 * Old Po walks away 01:51 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx eats it 01:51 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx has 0 regrets 01:52 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx suddenly violently projectiles shits the ti pob at Old Po 01:52 * Old Po dodges 01:52 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx it circles back like a boomrang 01:52 * Old Po dodges again 01:53 * Old Po runs 01:54 * Tupatman catches the ti pob 01:55 * Old Po will bop it like its h0t 01:56 * Tupatman walks backwards and falls off a cliff 01:56 * Old Po grabs tips hand 01:57 *me goes to supply closet b and locks the door. 01:57 * Old Po * 01:58 drop it like it's hot 01:58 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx grabs Tuparman and drops him 01:59 @wtb its a parody 01:59 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx elbow-slams Old Po's face 01:59 * Tupatman somehow falls onto WTB and has the ti pob go into his anushole 01:59 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx dies 02:00 * Old Po s mask breaks* ...... 02:00 02:00 * Tupatman gets off of WTB and falls through the ground 02:01 *me noclips and spazzez out 02:02 284(27:(28:)37:)28,(28?:&;( Partly evejegeisgegsuegeuGETREKT360NOSCOPE 02:02 Bop it: beat bop. Solo 02:02 * Tupatman literally dies from falling too slow 02:03 * Old Po has learned a new move! SUS SPAZ 02:04 * Old Po SUS mode activated 02:04 (Po SUS) 02:05 Do gas are everywheredjfgekgedhxSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUUUUUUUUS 02:06 * Old Po SUS spazez tups dead body 02:06 nO 02:06 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx slams ground 02:07 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx flails and shrieking 02:07 I'M A ETERNAL FLAME BABY. 02:07 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx SLAMS THE SIDE OF A TABLE 02:07 * Old Po SUS spazez the table 02:08 DINER WILL SURENDERRJCGSJDVEEKFGDHRGVWJESUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUUUS 02:08 I didn't mean to say Jesus in that 02:08 I EAT RAGE FOR DINNER 02:08 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx SLAMS THE SIDE OF A OLD PO 02:09 * Old Po goes out of control* 02:09 * Old Po see's a bop it SUS* (Po sus) (Po SUS 2) (Po sus 3) 02:10 BOP IT SUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUUUUS 02:10 I MUST HAVE IT! 02:11 * Old Po gets the bop it sus 02:11 (Po sus) 02:11 SUSUSUSUSUSUS 02:12 I WIN 02:12 I FINALLY FOUND A BOP IT THATS GREAT FOR ME 02:13 SUUUUS 02:14 * Old Po SUS spazez and SUSES THE UNIVERSE 02:14 TAKE THAT NO NO (Po sus) 02:15 THE WORLD NEEDS YES YES AND SUS 02:15 SUSSSSSSS 02:16 * Old Po LOSES CONTROLL OF URGES AND GOES ON SUS RAMPAGE WITH THE BOP IT SUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUUUUUUUUUS 02:16 SUUUUSSUUUSUUUSUUUSUUUS 02:16 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx has no fucking clue what drugs you took an hour ago 02:17 I DONT TAKE DRUGZ 02:17 I DID FIND A BOP IT SUS 02:18 BOP IT SUSUSUSUSUS 02:18 * HyperSnowpoxia comes back 02:18 Woah. 02:18 Caps. 02:18 Chill. 02:18 And the spam. 02:18 Okay? 02:19 It's not supposed to be spam 02:19 But, it is. 02:19 I can't help myself I'M HAVING A SUS RAGE 02:20 Help yourself or I will kick you. 02:20 * HyperSnowpoxia scrolls up. 02:20 I should kick you anyway, there is a lot. 02:20 Just chill, please. 02:20 I hate being mean. 02:20 * Old Po tries to calm down..... 02:21 Ok. SUS rage over 02:21 /announce 02:22 Oh right. Admin only 02:22 Nah, mods too. 02:26 I just hoped no nod extinct 02:38 i have a very important announcement to make 02:41 brb 10:15 aaaaAAAAAA 2016 04 12